Hemming Black-Briar
|Base ID = }} Hemming Black-Briar is a Nord and the eldest son and heir of Maven Black-Briar and brother to Sibbi and Ingun. He lives in Riften, in the Black-Briar Manor. Personality and traits Hemming wears Fine Clothes and a Fine Hat, like many of the Black-Briar family. It is widely acknowledged that Hemming doesn't have the same power as Maven, and seems to live under her thumb. For instance, she becomes the Jarl of Riften after Laila Law-Giver leaves, and he is her steward. Interactions Hemming becomes steward of Riften if the Imperial Questline is carried out, and will then sell the house, Honeyside, and its upgrades, to the Dragonborn. Dialogue As steward "Steward Hemming Black-Briar at your service." :So you handle the defense of Riften? "Defense? No one would dare attack Riften. I'm not sure you realize just how well connected Jarl Maven is with the Empire. With a single snap of her fingers, we could have a legion here in a fortnight." ::That's impressive. "Indeed. You don't get to the position my mother's achieved by blind luck... her business sense and diplomatic skills are legendary." ::Interesting. "If you say so." ::I think you're exaggerating. "I don't care what you think. The Empire put Maven on the throne for a reason. That's all you need to know." :What do you do around here? "I'm not certain what business it is of yours, but I'm moth... I mean Jarl Maven's steward. I run the prisons in Riften, keep the riff-raff from robbing the good folk of this city and have drunks tossed into the lake." :Tell me about your family. "The Black-Briars have been instrumental in keeping Riften on the map. Before the meadery was opened almost fifty years ago, this town was nothing... a simple waypoint for those journeying on to Morrowind. Now, thanks to my mother's generosity, this city is making its mark." "You'll do best to remember whose in charge around here." Conversations Bersi Honey-Hand Hemming: "Bersi still refuses to cooperate. What did you want to do?" Maven: "I've known Bersi a long time. Even before he opened that rubbish heap he calls a shop." Hemming: "And if he still refuses?" Maven: "Then put the thumbscrews on him and hit him... hard." Maven Black-Briar Maven: "Hemming, I want you to personally supervise the next shipment." Hemming: "We already have people that do that and they make quite a bit of coin for it." Maven: "I don't trust them. Come to think of it, I don't trust you either, but at least you're family." Hemming: "Anything you say, Mother." Maven: "Hemming, I need you to bring a note to Sibbi. I need him to do something for me." Hemming: "Sibbi? He's in prison... you put him there." Maven: "I know that!" or "I can promise you when he's ready, he'll find the cell door unlocked." Hemming: "Why do you tolerate him, mother? All he contributes to this family is embarrassment and disgrace." Maven: "I tolerate your son because he'll do anything I ask, without question. I'd expect the same from my own son." Hemming: "I understand, mother. Forgive me." Talen-Jei Hemming: "So, Talen. Have you reconsidered my offer?" Talen-Jei: "Sorry Hemming, I've no interest in becoming your valet." Hemming: "What's the matter, I thought you people were used to indentured servitude." Talen-Jei: "Xhuth! Black-Briar or not, say that again and so help me you're going to need more than your mother to protect you from me." Imperial victory If Riften is taken by the Imperial Legion during the Civil War questline and Hemming becomes Steward, he will have the following conversations in court: Maul Maul: "Your mother seems to have taken to her seat quite well." Hemming: "Yes, she's been grooming herself for this for quite a long time." Maul: "It's surprising the Council is allowing a Nord rule Riften under the Imperial flag. That can't be their first choice." Hemming: "Let's just say my mother knows which pockets to line and keep it at that." Maven Black-Briar Hemming: "There's still the matter of the prisoner to discuss. Now, his family is willing to contribute handsomely if we release him." Maven: "The execution will proceed as planned." Hemming: "But, mother... this is quite a sizable contribution and the crime doesn't befit such a harsh punishment." Maven: "Are you going soft on me, Hemming? Perhaps I made the wrong choice installing you as steward." Hemming: "No, mother. The execution will proceed as planned." Maven: "Hemming, have you dispatched that letter I gave you yesterday?" Hemming: "Yes, and I sent it with our fastest courier and under the cover of night, exactly as you specified." Maven: "Good. If I need to light a few fires in order to get what we need to defend this place from the Stormcloaks, so be it." Hemming: "I'm almost certain he'll reach the Imperial City tomorrow, so we should have an answer by the end of the week." Wylandriah Hemming: "So, have you thought about what I said?" Wylandriah: "I find the concept of sleeping with you not only repulsive, but morally unsettling. Does that answer your question?" Hemming: "You listen to me. I'd be careful wagging that pretty little tongue at me like that otherwise I may just have it cut off." Wylandriah: "Just stay away from me and maybe I won't weave a spell to shrink something that matters to you." Quotes *''"Fancy yourself the adventuring type, eh? It's just as well, I doubt your combat prowess would prove valuable in a real battle anyway."'' *''"I was trained by some of the finest warriors in all Skyrim to wield a blade as if it was an extension of my own arm."'' *''"My Mother spares no expense where I'm concerned. I'm heir to the family fortune after all."'' *''"Once I'm in charge I have bigger aspirations than just Skyrim. I plan to bring Black-Briar Mead to all of Tamriel."'' *''"My children, Sibbi and Ingun, are being groomed to run the family business one day as well."'' *''"Sibbi will prove to be a fine leader one day, but Ingun... that girl has her mind somewhere other than business."'' *''"Maven's disappointed that Ingun's heart isn't in the family business, but she says "Ingun still has her uses." Not sure what that means."'' *''"You'll do best to remember whose in charge around here."'' *''"You can't scare me into submission. Let's go!"'' (during Hired Muscle) Trivia *One of his lines refers to Sibbi and Ingun as his children instead of his siblings. *He is sometimes found sleeping next to Maven in her bed; he may have originally been written as her husband. *Hemming has apparently been seduced by Haelga before, as when the Dragonborn first visits Riften, they can witness Maven warning Haelga about "practicing her Dibellan arts" on Hemming. *This may be connected to the above theory that Hemming was once Maven's husband, or simply that Maven does not want her son's reputation ruined by being seen with Haelga. *One line of dialogue from him references Maven as his mother, Mjoll the Lioness also references her as his mother. *The Creation Kit has him set as her son and the father of Sibbi and Ingun, with Maven being the Grandmother. Appearances * de:Hemming Schwarz-Dorn es:Hemming Espino Negro ru:Хемминг Черный Вереск pl:Hemming Czarna Róża Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters